Chicago Fairytales
by immortal-pomegranate
Summary: A series of Fairytales involving the ER cast


TITLE: A Chicago Fairytale  
DISCLAIMER: All the ER characters belong to ER. The other ones don't- they belong to me. 'cept Gemma, who is real. Basically; Im not getting money, blah de blah, and i'll put em back in the same condition when I've finished!  
BACKGROUND: Abby and Luka are not together, and never have been. Carter and Susan never have been either. It's pretty much a stand alone, but set approxiamtely around season 8 cos of the characters. BTW just to clarify I do like susan and Chen, but for arguments sakes they are my ugly sisters!  
SUMMARY: The County Staff Winter Ball.... Does magic really exist? Can it help Abby? And even if she gets to the Ball- will she get her Prince Charming?  


A Chicago Fairytale

She tried to change her shift; she tried and tried but everyone only crowed at her as soon as they found out she had promised to cover for Lydia without checking the date. How could she have forgotten? Everyone had been talking about it for weeks, and now the only person who didn't want to go, and who might have swopped, was working alongside her.  
Haleh, stacking boxes into the supply cupboard inpaciently, shook her head.  
"It's snowin'. And that means it's going to be one looong night."  
Abby looked about- the ER was quiet, which meant it would probably blow up any minute or something- that, or else she would be lumbered with a coach full of puking brats who would spew and bleed all over her. 

As she walked from the cupboard, she bummed straight into Randi, who, cracking the gum which was permanantly ensconsed in her mouth, drawled,  
"Take this old woman- Chen won't have her..and neither will Dr. Lewis."  
Abby took the file and flipped the paper over the back of the clipboard to read the notes- some old woman- sprained ankle...history of dementia, delusions. She smiled ruefully and made her way over curtain threes where a small, wizened old lady was sitting, a bag of knitting wool perched on her knee.  
Abby smiled vaguely and had another glance at the notes,  
"Hello Mrs. Munroe, I'm Abby...I'm here to fix up your leg."  
The little old woman looked up at her; her dark piercng eyes bored into Abby's and then she smiled; at once her face became friendly, and a sense of happiness and kindness radiated from her,  
"Hello Abby. Aren't you going with the others?"  
Abby raised an eyebrow,  
"What?" She aked incredulously,  
Leaning forwards, Mrs. Munroe whispered in a conspiratorial manner,  
"With the others- to the ball?" Abby shook her head, "That's a shame dear, you're a pretty little thing......the others were very excited. The dark haired one who saw me earlier was in a big hurry to get away...." She resumed her whisper, "I don't think she wanted to get stuck here all night with an old crackpot like me!"  
Abby smiled again weakly and tried to make her face neutral- lucky Chen, she could get away and have fun. 

As Abby got lost in her thoughts, Haleh came up behind her,  
"You going to be all day here?"  
Abby shook her head,  
"Nope...I'm near done."  
Mrs. Munroe turned to Haleh, "She was thinking about the ball...." She looked at Abby and smiled, "Don't worry dear- I can get you to the ball."  
Haleh raised her eyebrow and pulled her head back toward her neck in the way that made Abby know she was disbeliving,  
"What did I tell you Abby- one loooong night." And with that, she left the room.

Susan and Chen were applying their makeup in the ladies bathroom. They glanced up as Abby walked in, But didn't say anything to her, just resumed their conversation,  
"It's the accent...definately."  
"You think? Its the body that makes me go weak at the knees!"  
"The fact the ball is masked is going to make it so more romantic.." Chen said whistfully,  
"I know...unless you end up with Romano by mistake!"  
They burst into peals of laughter as Abby came out of the stalls, and as she started to dry her hands on the towel, a little meticulously, Chen turned to her,  
"Have a great night here! We'll try to think of you when we are sipping champagne and danceing the night away!"  
Susan grinned,  
"Did you know that the drinks are free- someone is paying out one hell of a ton of money for this!"  
Chen smiled,  
"Oh well..we better go anyway- too bad we had shifts today and had to get ready here!" she smoothed down her dark, slinky gown. Taking her mask and holding it to her face she smiled and her eyes sparkled behind the velvet cat mask. She called out as she and Susan left,  
"Bye Abby- Sorry we left you with that...crackpot...of an old woman!"

That crackpot of an old woman was still knitting when Abby returned to her with the bandages, and she looked up at her and smiled kindly,  
"Bet you'd rather be at the ball dear."  
Abby smiled, and nodded her head slightly,  
"Who wouldn't."  
Mrs. Munroe inclinded her head in agreement, and then looking towards the window, said in a faraway voice,  
"It's snowing....and snow is always so beautiful." She paused and closed her eyes as if savouring the image, "I remember it snowed the night I met my husband, at the Munroe-Brie Winter Ball....and I was wearing the dress my grandmother had made for me- Not like those other girls, decked out in finery that I could only dream of. And, oh, it was such a beautiful night...." She tailed off and remained staring at the window.  
Abby shivered slightly, and tried not to frown. She was sure Mrs.Munroe was just making conversation, but it wasn't helping her- All it was doing was making her think of everyone else at the ball, dancing, eating...drinking the free champagne- not that that made a difference to her, although it would have been nice to have the opportunity to not drink the free champagne! and anyway, free drinks or no free drinks, she was stuck here for the rest of the night.  
"Pssst."  
Abby awoke with a jump from her reverie.  
"Dear..Abby- I mean it you know."  
Abby's face crinked, indicating she didn't have a clue what the lady was on about,  
"About going to the ball?" Mrs. Muroe elaborated, "I meant it- I can send you to the ball."  
Abby raised one eyebrow skeptically but said nothing.  
"Close your eyes dear...now what colours would suit you?" There was a long pause,  
"Oooh, put your stethescope around your neck- that's it." Abby dutifully complied,  
"NOW close your eyes."  
The room was blotted out.

Silence desended and Abby almost gave up; but then she felt it- the sleeves of her scrubs were tightening, lengthening, and a feeling of warmth spread over her. She opened her eyes to see an eretheral glow in the room, the place was sparkingly with a pinky golden shimmer; she looked down and in her hand, instead of the clipboard was a Venician mask, shimmering like the room, decorated with diamonds and pearls, and around her neck, in the place of the stethescope, was a pearl necklace.

Abby turned around and around, mesmerised by the dress and her reflection in the window,  
"My, my, Miss lockhart. Why...You're beautiful!" said Mrs. Munroe proudly, admiring her handiwork, " You better get going now, otherwise you'll miss the ball." She paused, frowned, and then her face cracked into a smile,  
"Now, I can't do you a pumpkin...but my daughter can take you there."  
As if by magic a young woman burst into the room and rushed over to her,   
"Mom!" She flung her arms around the old lady's neck as Mrs Munroe tutted, and flapped her arms vaguely,  
"I'm fine- now stop fussing, I need you to take Abby here to the ball." She pointed at her with one of her small spindly fingers.

Mrs Munroe's daughter Gemma, sighed and rolled her eyes as she drove Abby across town to the Hotel where the Ball was,  
" She always does this y'know...no matter how often I tell her she shouldn't interfer." She chuckled, "Mom never could resist a fairytale- a wiff of romance and she'll move heaven and earth to play cupid."  
Abby beamed,  
"I'll thanks her when I get back...It still feels as if I'm dreaming- that Im going to wake up any second. I mean, when I was little I always dreamed of becoming a princess, and well,"  
Abby glanced down at the dress and giggled as Gemma pulled up alongside all the other smart cars lined up outside the grand, imposing building. She turned to face Abby,  
"Now- the magic will last until midnight..so you've gotta be out of there unless you want to go all cinderella and end up in scrubs on the dancefloor!" She studied Abby carefully and was just about to wave her off when she started,  
"Wait! Mom forgot makeup- always does! Hold still a sec."   
Abby froze and as she did so, it was as if someone was tickling her face with feathers, as a tingle spread from her forehead to her chin.  
"There! Not that anyone will see...you better wear your mask or else you'll get people asking how come you're there!"  
She then smiled and pointed to the building,  
"Hurry up, or you'll miss out on all the fun!"  
Trying to avoid crushing her dress, Abby got out of the car, and with a wave, started off towards the building.

Abby stepped into the foyer of the hotel and looked around; it was empty except for a few acne'ed youths standing around, looking bored in their stiff bellhop uniforms. One of them smiled lopsidedly at her as he approached,  
"Excuse me Madame, are you here for the ball?"  
"No. I just like wearin-" Abby swallowed the rest of her sarcastic reply and nodded. He smiled again, and motioned for to follow him.

The ballroom was immense, and it was lit from the ceiling, which was adorned with chanderliers, probably glass though, thought Abby as she stepped through the door.  
The ball was already in full swing, and she could recognise quite a few people, despite the fact they all were wearing masks. With a slight twinge in her stomach she noticed Chen, cat mask firmly in place, talking animatedly to Luka; who, Abby noticed, looked absolutely amazing in black tie and tails. It should be a law, she decided as she started to walk around the edge of the room, that all men should wear suits- proper ones- all the time!

She stood at the edge of the room and watched everyone, partially thinking maybe it had been a mistake- it wasn't as if she could go up and start talking to people she knew, and she had visions of standing unnoticed untill midnight. 

Midnight! 

With a panicky feeling in her stomach she frantically surveyed the room for a clock and eventually her eyes settled on a grandfather clock in the corner of the room. She smiled- just like in Cinderella.

As Abby stood watching the people dance, tweeking the edging on her satin gloves, and she didn't notice Luka excuse himself from Chen ,who was trying to drag him onto the dancefloor, and make his way towards Abby.  
"Hello." Luka smiled. The upper part of his face was obscured by a silver mask.  
"Uh...hi." Would he recognise her voice? Or would he just presume that she was someone new, as after all, Abby Lockhart was meant to be working her shift back in the ER.  
"I noticed you standing on your own over...and.."  
"Thanks..." Abby racked her brains for a reason why she was alone, wishing she had made up a plausible story earlier, "I'm newish..I don't know that many people."  
"Oh- which department."  
"Uh...OB."  
Luka nodded slightly and seemed to swallow it, so Abby breathed a sigh of relief. From the corner of her eye she saw Chen eyeing them up jealously and she smiled smugly from behind her mask. As Luka began to speak again, she realised that the longer they were standing talking, the more likely Luka would see through her facarde, so she blurted out,  
"Do you want to dance?"  
Luka looked a bit surprised at being interupted, but he conceded and led her to the dancefloor.

Abby smiled blissfully as they whirled around. She let herself be guided by Luka and she relaxed into his arms. She didn't know why he hadn't wanted to dance with Chen, she had presumed he couldn't dance, but this showed her he was a very proficiant dancer. As the music slowed down and the lights dimmed, she didn't make any effort to pull away, instead she just moved closer, wrapped her arms around him and leant her masked head against his shoulder. They stayed that way until the music stopped.

They moved off the dancefloor towards the bar, and bumped into Carter and Chen, who were also moving towards the same destination,  
"Luka." Carter nodded his acknowlegment.  
"Luka! You said you didn't dance!" Laughed Chen, slightly too forcibly,  
Luka smiled hesitantly, unsure of how to respond.  
"You'll have to make it up to me now." She said, whisking him away before anyone, much less Luka, could protest. Abby and Carter were left alone.  
"So....how do you know Luka?" Carter asked, wondering who she was.  
"I..uh...don't. I'm new- OB."  
Carter nodded and they reached the bar,  
"What's your poison?"  
"Uh...just a club soda will do me."  
Carter raised his eyebrows but said nothing, merely turned to the bar to order. he then pushed the drink towards her andthey stood against the bar. Abby took a sip causiously, very aware that Carter was scrutinising her carefully,  
"What did you say your name was again?"  
Abby froze, the suspision in his voice was evident,  
"I..uh...I didn't say."   
"Well.....?"   
Abby smiled nervously and run her finger around the rim of her glass compulsivly, praying for a reason not to answer. Luckily she was saved by Susan, who, spying Carter through the throng, moved towards them,   
"Carter! I see you're partner got snatched!" She said nodding towards Luka and Chen who were still on the dancefloor.  
Carter smiled ruefully,  
"I don't supose that's an offer do I?"  
"No It's not! I, my friend, am about to have a drink!"  
Carter rolled his eyes,  
"Don't supose you want to?" she said, turning to Abby.  
"Might as well!"

As they danced, abby felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, as if she were being watched. She couldn't tell who it was, and as they danced she kept craining her head to find out if someone was loking at her, or at least discover the casue to the starge feeling she was getting. The dances were getting slower now as the evening wore on and she found herself once again, leaning against a shoulder. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind, but she couldn't place what was wrong so she closed he eyes and got lost in the music.

"John!"  
Abby opened her eyes suddenly to see Susan and Chen standing by them; Luka looking slightly embarassed a little way behind.  
"Time for my dance I think!" Susan said, and Abby pulled away from Carter obligingly,  
"He's all yours Su-" Abby managed to stop herself just in time nad she backed away hastily to avoid further mistakes which might lead to a possible confontation. In her rush to extracate herself from the situation, Abby didn't lok where she was going, and as she turned she went headlong into Luka who was just stepping forwards,  
"Oh! I..I mean..I, "Abby then laughed, "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."  
Luka smiled, "That is OK. Do you wish to dance with me again?"  
Abby nodded, "I'd love to."

The night wore on, only there were no more partner swops, and Abby and Luka danced together, moving effortlessly amoungst the other couples. Abby relaxed against Luka quickly, and this time she didn't feel as i someone was watching her- she felt safe. Happy and safe. Luka's arms tightned around her waist and she moved a bit closer so she was pressed up against him. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Luka spoke,  
"I was watching you earlier..when you were dancing with Carter."  
"Oh." That would explain the feeling, "Why?"  
"I dont know....you just looked pretty."  
They lapsed into silence and stayed like that, dancing wordlessly for about an hour until Luka broke the silence,  
"I never asked you're name. I am sorry- it was very rude of me."  
Abby stiffened involentarily, and Luka, noticing her discomfort dropped the conversation. But still, it played on his mind as to why the mysterious stranger wouldn't speak about herself. They were at the edge of the dancefloor and they stopped dancing; Luka stopped slightly so his eyes were level with hers,  
"Can I see your face?" He asked smiling at the absurdity of it,  
"Abby stared at him with wide eyes, wondering how on earth she was meant to get out of this one. And then the answer came; in the lull of the music the clock struck nidnight. With each peal of the bell Abby felt herself recoil, and she started to pull away,  
"I'm sorry...I...Oh god...I...I have to go."  
Without another word she ran, pushing her way through the crowds to the door and as she flung it open she heard Luka shout after her,  
"But who are you?"  
She ignored it and kept running. Her heart was hammering in her chest and even as she ran out of the foyer to the hotel she could feel the sleeves of her gown shorten, the skirt become tighter the colours fading to the ugly pale hospital scrub colou she was so familairof. As she ran down the steps she felt the pearls around her neck become heavy and as they returned to their original for. She as strggling to remove the mask from her face and without meaning to she knocked the halfpearlnecklace- half stethescope from her neck and it fell, with a horrible clatter that jarred in the nights air to the concrete floor. She ran on.

Luka ran out of the hotel just to see a distand figure of a young woman run down the road. He sighedand turned to go, but then, as if by magic, something on the steps caught his eye. It glittered, as if someone was sending up little sparts of fairydust, and he ran down the steps to see what it was. A stethescope. Of all the things it could have been. Luka frowned in puzzlement, he could have sworn that it had looked more like the string of pearls the woman had worn. He picked it up and started back up the stairs

Abby stood on the platform of the El and tried not to cry- it had been a wonderful evening, but then why was she feeling so miserable? She sat down and waited for her ride back to the hospital. Now reality and its grim harshness was returnng and she was suddenly realising that she was going to have a whole lot of explaining to do.

* * * * *

The next day everyone was still talking about the Ball. Abby, still in shock over the fact no-one had noticed her disappearance, kept to herself, hoping that no-one would bring up the un-known woman at the ball. She had no such luck, as soon as she walking into the lounge Carter piped up,  
"Hey Abby- Luka had a real Cinderella type affair at the Ball last night- ran off at midnight leaving only her...stethescope!" He said laughing.  
Abby smiled, and similtaniously tried to hide in her locker the mask which somehow, even though she had left it all night, hadn't returned to its original clip-board form. She ignored all the banter and tried to make it look as if she was just annoyed that she had missed it, but when she everheard Chen trying to convince Luka that it could be her stethescope she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her scret much longer.

As the shift wore on, Abby found it a constant source o irritation that she didn't have the stethescope. And she couldn't even say so seeing as it would excite suspision. As she returned to Exam 3 to the little girl she was treating she saw Luka disappear into the store cupboard, She poked her head round the door, and without thinking aboutthe consequences of her actions said,  
"Hey! Can I borrow your stethescope?"  
Luka looked up and inclined his head as he passed it over. Then, just as he put it in her hand, he froze. And just stood there, staring at her. Abby swallowed.  
"It was you!"  
When she spoke there was a tremble in her voice,  
"What was me?"  
"At the ball- it was you."  
Not knowing what to say. Abby turned and rushed out, leaving Luka standing there, his face a picture of amazment.

Abby tried to get out of the hospital before he could corner her again, but as she opened her locker, Luka came in, Keeping her face hidden she pulled her coat out of her locker forcible just as he spoke,  
"It WAS you Abby. I know it was."  
Abby ignored him, but as she pushed the door closed the mask was disloged and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Abby winced and sprung back as if she had been hit and Luka took the oppotunity to pick up the mask. He smiled,  
"You can't deny it now." He said,   
Abby closed her eyes, wondering what everyone would say when they found out she had bunked shift,   
"What are you going to do?" she asked with trepidation,  
Luka looked at her, and then very softly whispered,  
"What I wanted to do last night."  
Abby opened her eyes, and when she did she saw that he was looking at her nervously. He duckedhis head slightly, and very gently leant forwards and kissed her. Abby dropped her mask to the floor and as she leant back against the locker, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated the kiss.

Unnoticed by Luka and Abby the mask on the floor started to glimmer sparkle, turning back to the clip-board it was meant to be. The magic had gone- it had forfilled it's perpose.

And as all good fairytales go, They lived happily every after!


End file.
